Pandora Fýsi
Pandora Fýsi is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter and successor of Pan, god of the wild, shepherds and flocks, nature of mountain wilds, rustic music and impromptus from Greek Mythology. Pandora currently attends Ever After High through the Mythology Program, and sides with the Rebels in the destiny conflict. Though she will most likely follow her destiny and eventually become the next Pan, she fully supports the Rebel cause and that's why she sides with them. Character 'Personality' * Very confident and sure of herself. Pandora knows who she is and what she stands for, and thinks she's doing fairly great in general. * Loves to be the center of attention and will do anything to steal the spotlight. This is possibly the thing people most dislike about Panny, and she's slowly trying to improve that trait of hers. * Pandora is very kind and polite, and is a lot friendly. She's extremely social and likes to be in the middle of a crowd, and finds it easy to befriend others. She's talkative and chatty, and just enjoys everyone's company. * Prone to panic due to small things. Despite her confidence, if something goes different than what she has planned, Pandora will immediately freak out. Calm and collected on the outside, Panny is actually constantly freaking out on the inside. She's sure of herself, not of others. * Pandora needs someone to be her impulse control quite often, because she will get herself in trouble if she has the chance. She's impulsive and spontaneous, and regardless of her anxiety, she will act on her impulsiveness and won't think very much before acting. * One of Panny's main traits is being very artistic. She's always singing, playing some instrument or humming in the hallways and getting people to join her. ** That includes being fairly dramatic as well. You know, gotta keep the aesthetic. * Too flirty for her own good. * Pandora's just very loud in general. She definitely does not have a single trait of shyness and everyone can see that. Appearence Pandora is, as considered by almost everyone, a very attractive skinny girl of above average height and slightly tanned skin. Her sweet, soft face is framed by long golden blonde curls and bangs that almost cover her greenish-yellow eyes. It has been told that she has an faeric atmosphere that gets others weirdly attracted to her. Panny likes to wear head accessories, such flower/vine crowns and floral-shaped diadems, and keeps close to her Greek heritage when it comes to her outfits. Her trade colours are warm shades of green and yellow, and pastel shades of pink, and her motifs include mainly nature-related things (such as leaves and flowers), musical notes and sheep patterns. Unknown to most, Pandora is half-goat, but has taken the form of an human-being with the help of her aunt, Circe. She can turn back into her natural form at will, but never does so. Hobbies & Interests 'Music' It's not a surprise to anyone that music comes naturally to Pandora. Her father is a god of music, so obviously she has always been surrounded by it. Panny has expressed an overwhelming desire of becoming a world wide known musician, and is actually quite famous at Mount Olympus. She's an exceeding skilled singer and can play many musical instruments, but is especially proficient and talented at playing the pan flute. Does she hope she can, one day, become a popstar. 'Nature, Biology & Science' As her father is also a deity of nature and her mother is a nymph, Pandora is in love with anything nature-related, and nature just calls her. She loves studying biology, ecology and other sciences and likes to serve as a tutor for those subjects. Panny says she is "one and only" with nature and does her absolute best to protect it. She's a nature activist and actively takes part in fighting for it. 'Parties' TBA Myth :Main Article: Pan 'How Does Pandora Come Into It?' Pan thought that Pandora was the best choice to be his successor, given her personality and tastes. He was right. She was beyond excited to be chosen by him to become the next goddess of the wild, shepherds and flocks, nature of mountain wilds and rustic music, and she does plan on following what's written for her. However, when she came to Ever After High, she couldn't help but feel the need to support the Rebel cause, and that's actually the only reason why Pandora identifies as a Rebel. Her dream of becoming a popstar might be part of it, as well. Powers and Abilities 'Powers' *'Woodland Magic:' TBA *'Satyr Magic:' TBA *'Authority over the Wild:' TBA *'Authority over Nature:' TBA *'Authority over Music:' TBA 'Abilities' *'Musical Abilities:' *'Multilingualism:' Pandora is able to speak Ancient and Modern Greek, Latin, French and Italian fluently. She can also talk to plants and understand sheep. Relationships 'Family' 'Pan' *Dad *They're actually Bros™ *Pan legally cannot be Panny's impulse control * and helpless screaming insensifies 'Echo' *The impulse control mom *"Pandora no" "Pandora y e s" "Pandora n o" *Hippies 'Iambe, Iynx, Silenos, Krotos and Xanthus' *They're cool 'The Young Olympians' *"Underworld no" 'Friends' TBA - OPEN 'Dionysia del Vino' *They get drunk together *Pandora probably had a crush on her 'Melanie Aristaios' *Bee!!! *Must protecc!! 'Cynthia Seliniakós' * emoji 'Pet' As a shepherdess, Pandora obviously has... Sheep. She brought three of her flock to keep her company at Ever After High, and their names are Britney, Madonna and Christina. She also has a pet goat, Harmonia, who came to her during Animal Calling. Panny is constantly communicating with them, and their talks get people to think they're just yelling at each other. Nevertheless, Pandora loves them dearly and considers them to be family members. 'Romance' Pandora is pansexual panromantic, and is constantly flirting with people here and there just because she enjoys it, but makes it clear that she does not want to get involved with anyone... At least for now. 'Cynthia Seliniakós' * The blonde/brunette trope we all deserve * They really think it's not obvious but it actually??? Is???? A lot obvious???? * Heart eyes uwu Class Schedule 1st Period: Mischief 101 with Mr. Set 2nd Period: Muse-ic with Miss Polyhymnia 3rd Period: Biology with Mrs. Bastet 4th Period: Plantology with Mrs. Demeter 5th Period: Epics 101 with Ms. Calliope 6th Period: Mythematics with Mr. Horus Trivia *Pandora's birthday is June 5th. *She is actually 1709 years old. *Pandora loves dancing, but is somewhat clumsy. **She is also a little clumsy while walking due to the fact that she previously had goat legs. *She got into Britney Spears when she got to visit Athens and listened to one of her songs, and today, she is absolutely in love with her (hence why one of her sheep's name is Britney). Panny says that Britney Spears is her absolute favourite singer in the whole world. **The song she listened to was Lucky, and her Mirror Blog name is a reference to the song. **Panny's favourite Britney Spears's song is Oops!... I Did It Again. *She's a huge fan of country music, and her favourite song is Take Me Home Country Roads. *Panny is an advocate for bees and sharks as well. *The faeric atmosphere that surrounds her is due to her nymph roots. *Despite Pan being one of her nicknames, Pandora would rather be called Panny. *"Fýsi" is her honorific last name. Her full name would be only "Pandora Viola", but she had to take a last name in order to come to Ever After High. Notes *Pandora was, obviously, inspired by Britney Spears and her songs. **''Bo Peep'' from Toy Story 4 also served as an inspiration, aesthetic-wise. *Pandora being pansexual panromantic is an obvious nod to the word pan. **Additionally, her birthday is the Pan Pride Day, according to the Pride Month calendar. *Pandora's name means all gifts. It's a reference to both the name Pan and the Greek Mythology character Pandora. **''Viola'' means violet, but was chosen due to it being related to musical terms in general. *Her last name is a Greek word meaning Nature. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Greek Mythology Category:Wise's characters